1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal amusement devices and, more particularly, to a novel interactive toy for pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices for promoting play and interaction with a pet are in existence today. Such toys, to be effective, must stimulate some instinctive behavior in the animal in order to garner, and retain, the animal's interest in the interaction. These toys can entertain a cat, dog or other pet; however, if the reaction of the toy becomes predictable the pet's attention tends to wain.
Motor powered toys are also known. These toys have a supported toy-like object that is moved mechanically in a manner that may attract the pet. However, this type of device does not promote interaction between the pet and the toy in that the motion imparted by the motor tends to be more automated and eventually generates a predictable movement pattern.
The above games tend to be of a type that may be labeled “pursuit-type” games, in that the toy is moved and the pet chases it. This type of game depends for its entertainment value on the pet being close enough to success in catching the toy to make the pet attempt to catch it, yet not close enough that it is overly easy. Such games often become equated by the pet to the game of “fetch”. Some pets are simply uninterested in this game.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new type of pet and owner game that is more entertaining than the above summarized games. The new game should provide a structure that promotes a game that is of a type that is more nearly related to the human game of hide-and-seek, or the baby game of peekaboo, and that will capitalize on animals, particularly domestic animals innate interest in hit-and-run and ambush-type games where the hunter is rewarded for his patience. The game should be attractive to both young and old pets, and should maximize interaction between the pet and owner, while somewhat downplaying the need for continuous strenuous physical activity on the part of the pet, which may result in lessened interest.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,785 to Boshears teaches a cat's toy having a cheese housing with at least one port through its sidewall. A toy mouse is supported on a linkage within the housing. The linkage reciprocates a portion of the mouse through the port so that the “‘mice” emerge from and return into the ‘cheese’”. Sensors detect cat's motion proximate to the housing. A drive system is responsive to the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,817 to Horvath teaches a mouse and cheese cat toy, wherein a simulated mouse is propelled to appear in various locations (holes) relative to a simulated cheese face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,742 to Tsengas teaches an interactive pet toy having a mouse that selectively extends from and retracts into a cheese housing.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a new type of pet and owner game that is of a type more nearly related to the human game of hide-and-seek, or the baby game of peekaboo, and that will capitalize on animals, particularly domestic animals innate interest in hit-and-run and ambush-type games where the hunter is rewarded for his patience.